Third Wheels
by YouWouldntUnderstand
Summary: First fic yayy! This is just a quick fic I wrote when I was bored. Blake and Yang are having an argument when, all of a sudden, a newcomer comes and shakes everything up. Who's the newcomer? How do they shake everything up? Find out in "Third Wheels!" R&R!


A/N: Hey, guys! So, this is my first story I ever wrote. Sorry if it's not the best. I'm coming to this sight to look for constructive criticism, and I thought this story would be pretty good. If you like it, tell me what you think! If you don't, then tell me why! I'm really looking forward to your feedback :)

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Blake paced back and forth across her dorm room. She was the forgiving sort—the accepting sort—but even she had her limits.

"Yang," she sighed, trying to keep her emotions in check, "I can't tonight—not after what you did today."

"Blake, I promise I didn't do that. Mercury attacked first."

The girl in black turned on her partner, fighting to accept the girl's words as fact but finding herself unable. She looked down, and Yang did the same. They stood across from each other, trying to reconcile _something_ but finding no way to do so. And it hurt them equally.

"I _want_ to trust you, Yang," Blake tried. "But I just... Tonight's not good for a date, okay? Maybe when I get over what you did to Mercury, but…"

"But…?" The blonde seemed so panicked—so unnerved that her own girlfriend— _Blake_ —was backing out because of something that simply could not have happened. Yang was not a monster, and she knew it. But did Blake know it? Would she ever?

"Yang…I—"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Yang, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

Blake released herself from the conversation sighingly. She fixed her hair, composed herself, and took her eyes away from Yang, much to the blonde's horror. The Faunus moved calmly to the door, allowed herself a smile, and welcomed the newcomer.

Yang gasped and immediately backed up into a defensive stance. "What? _You?_ Blake, what's going on?"

"Relax, blondie," the newcomer—Mercury—said. He sounded tired, as though he did not wish to be here. "I'm not here for either of you. Really, I don't even _want_ to be here."

This was impossible. He was supposed to be incapacitated—his leg shattered and irrecoverable. So, why was he here? And why did Blake seem pleased? Something was off, Yang decided, and as she eyed Ember Celica resting on the back wall's bookshelf, she half-considered finding out what exactly was wrong. But Blake would elucidate that first—unfortunately, Blake would make everything clear.

"Would just you shut up and drop your pants?" she told the boy.

Yang stared, dumbfounded, as Mercury did what he was told, grumbling exasperatedly. All the sound in the room had faded to stunned silence, leaving only the metallic clinks of a loosening belt and the rustling shifts of his pants' fabric. Blake stared on eagerly—apparently enthralled by the sight of her _enemy's_ nudity. And as never-admitted insecurities flared in Yang's mind, evoking memories of past abandonments and disappointments, all her fury fell away to shock and confusion.

Mercury now stood in his boxers, not wanting to be where he was at all. But the sight of a suddenly pants-less boy in Team RWBY's dorm room somehow came as less of a shock to Yang than what rested below his underwear.

"You—" Yang stammered, sufficiently surprised. "You don't have any legs."

The boy in gray sighed, looking down at his steel prosthetics. "Honestly? There are days I wish I didn't."

All of a sudden, Yang recoiled as a noise filled the room. "BUT YOU DO. AND YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE ME, PER THE AGREEMENT." The voice was loud—like an untrained orator failing to project his voice despite his painful loudness—yet positively _dripped_ confidence. But, most alarmingly, the robotic voice did not come from any of the three.

"Hey, Robolegs," Blake said, words more tender than any she had ever given Yang.

"HEY, BABE. ARE WE STILL ON FOR THE MOVIE?"

"I've been looking forward to it all day—I couldn't help but smile earlier when I thought about you."

"I KNOW."

Yang raised her hand, defensiveness having fallen away for genuine confusion. "Uhh…"

"QUESTION IN THE BACK. YOU MAY PROCEED."

There were so many questions to ask—so many words to say to both Blake and Mercury—but all Yang could manage, having been addressed by a pair of robotic and sentient legs, was a flabbergasted, "Huh?"

"Look," Mercury explained. "I don't like it either. I was supposed to have normal prosthetics, but someone thought it would be funny to give them a personality. And now that personality controls my life."

"But…how?"

"Charisma or something— _I don't know_. Why am I even telling you this?"

"BE SILENT," commanded the legs—Robolegs, as Blake had called them. And so the room listened. "HON, HOW SOON WILL IT TAKE YOU TO GET READY? I WANT TO GET OUR POPCORN EARLY."

Blake hesitated, stalled by a smile, before she said, "Just a minute. Let me get my things."

Again, Yang raised her hand. "Uh, Blake? Aren't you, like, supposed to be _my_ girlfriend? Or something? I mean, does this count as cheating or is it just… Can somebody just tell me what is going on?!"

"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON," Robolegs boomed, no emotion having once disturbed his tone. "WHAT IS GOING ON IS THAT YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY GIRL AGAIN. GOT THAT?"

Suddenly, the temperature of the room spiked. Yang might not have known what was going on or how it was possible or even why it was happening, but she heard possession of Blake, and, again, her temper flared. " _Your_ girl? Who do you think you are?"

"YOUR SUPERIOR. NEVER TOUCH HER, OR I WILL BREAK YOU."

The room went silent once more, Blake having stopped her collecting efforts to stare at the warring two and the entirely clocked-out third. Although Robolegs had no eyes—his glowing cylinders could, perhaps, be counted as such and were what the blonde glared at—Yang felt a cold fury emanate from his. She felt power, somehow, but greater—indescribably greater—than an aura. But Blake was her girlfriend—her friend—and if there was one thing Yang Xiao Long did not do, it was quit, no matter her fear.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try! You felt what happened in round one—"

"THEN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SEE. YOU WILL SEE AS YOU AND YOUR FAMILY BREAKS, BONE BY BONE, THOUGHT BY THOUGHT, UNLESS YOU LEAVE BLAKE TO ME. DO YOU GOT THAT?"

Yang was stunned— _again_. Her…family?

Before she could process this, however, Blake passed beside her. "All right, Robolegs. I'm ready. Did you call for the limousine like you said you would?"

"NEVER QUESTION ME."

"Of course, Robolegs," Blake said sweetly.

"BUT I DID. IT IS WAITING OUTSIDE. LET US GO, HOTCAKES. IT IS TIME"

"Yes, let's."

Without another word, Blake, hands clasped demurely before her, followed the prosthetics that turned their owner around. They began walking out of the room, leaving Yang behind without so much as a reassurance—a once loving relationship having ended by a newcomer's charisma.

But, as a sort of final, cosmic joke, Yang was surprised yet again when Mercury—the liar and villain who had started this whole mess—said, "Well, bye, I guess. If it means anything, sorry about the breakup."

And then they left.

Yang watched the three while she could. She felt nothing, thought nothing. No, she did think _something_. Now was a good time to go to sleep. If she could just leave today behind and forget about all that had happened, maybe then her life would be just a little saner.

She shook her head. All things considered, if what had happened was true and not some random fever dream, then this breakup might have been for the best. Now that she thought about it, yeah, it was definitely for the best.

* * *

A/N: Hey again! I hoped you liked it. If you have any criticisms, let me know! R&R please!


End file.
